Reaching You
by rissazh
Summary: - sebelumnya, bagi yang tak suka dengan cerita flat membosankan, sebaiknya tak usah membaca cerita ini. Aku takut kalian hanya akan menguap di akhir cerita sambil berkata, "Ah, begitu." :')-


_- cerita ini adalah hasil imajinasi, delusi, ilusi, bualan, impian(?) sang author yang ingin memiliki pacar dan suami seperti Suzuya :'DD-_

_- sebelumnya, bagi yang tak suka dengan cerita flat membosankan, sebaiknya tak usah membaca cerita ini. Aku takut kalian hanya akan menguap di akhir cerita sambil berkata, "Ah, begitu." :'''''''')-_

**Disc.** : Suzuya Tohzuki from Starry Sky ~Spring~

* * *

(Riima POV)

Aku menyukainya… sejak awal… tapi ia tak tahu akan hal Tohzuki. Tak sepopuler Yoh Tomoe tapi , kelembutannya mampu menaklukan hati wanita. Aku selalu memandanginya disaat ia melangkah di lorong, tertawa bersama teman-temannya, atau disaat ia berolahraga. Disaat para gadis menyorakinya, rasanya aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulut mereka dengan batu satu persatu tapi, aku tak bisa.

Mundur.. menyerah.. aku hampir melakukan hal itu disaat mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai temannya sejak kecil, Tsukiko Yahisa. Mereka sering terlihat bersama. Dan bodohnya, aku sempat menangisi hal ini. Tapi tentu, tak ada yang peduli. Tapi, aku mendengar gosip lain. Terjadi hubungan percintaan yang rumit antara ia dengan dan temannya yang lain.

Tapi… itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu. Semua berlalu dengan cepat.

Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai desainer grafis. Bosnya baik, pegawai lainnya ramah juga padaku. Aku cukup betah bekerja disini. Dan hari ini, bos mengajak seorang pegawai baru ke perusahaan. Para pegawai wanita terus membicarakan tentang pegawai baru ini yang katanya teman dekatnya dan juga ia adalah seorang pria yang tampan. Aku berusaha tak peduli dengan perbincangan mereka tapi tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka bertanya kepadaku. "Nee~ bagaimana menurutmu, Richan?" Aku terkejut. Aku hanya bisa berkomentar, "Yah, itu bagus…."

"Nee, usiamu sudah cukup matang untuk memikirkan hal ini kan, Richan? Berilah pendapat yang lebih~"

"Ahaha… aku tak tahu… mana ada yang mau sama aku…"

"Ah, aku tahu. Bagaiaman kalau kamu ikut kamu ke acara kencan kami besok sabtu? Bagaimana?"

"Yah.. akan kupikirkan…"

Tiba-tiba bos membuka pintu ruangan. "Selamat pagi semua," ujarnya. Usia bosku masih terbilang muda, 33 tahun. Belum menikah meskipun pekerjaannya mapan. Banyak wanita mendekatinya tapi, ia berkata ia belum mau menikah dulu.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini, aku membawa tamu spesial. Kupikir para wanita sudah tahu akan berita ini juga kan…" Bosku memanggil seseorang yang berada di balik pintu. Orang itu mulai membuka pintu ruangan secara perlahan. Para wanita terkejut saat melihat sosoknya. Tinggi, badannya tegap, rambutnya berwarna coklat;indah, matanya tak kalah indah, apalagi senyumannya. Jika teman-temanku terkejut, aku lebih terkejut lagi. Aku sampai sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat saat ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Suzuya Tohzuki. Mohon bantuannya," ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan. Para wanita berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Dan salah satunya berbisik kepadaku, "Ia tampan mutlak!". Aku menjawab "Iya…"

Tapi… kenapa ia kemari?

"Ah, Nona Megumi, mohon kerjasamanya. Karena Tuan Tohzuki akan bekerja sama dengan anda," ujar bosku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku terkejut. "A-Apa!?" Tentu saja keterkejutanku itu membawa kebingungan bagi mereka semua. "Apakah ada masalah, nona Megumi?" tanya bos. "Ah, tidak. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali…."

"Mohon bantuannya, nona Megumi," ujar Suzuya lembut sambil membungkukkan badan ke hadapanku. Kenapa.. kenapa harus aku…

* * *

"Hei, caranya bertutur kata.. sangat lembut kan… tak salah lagi, dia suami idamanku!"

"Ah, bukan. Dia idamanku! Ibuku pasti akan senang jika aku memiliki pacar sepertinya!"

Semua pada ribut memperebutkannya saat makan siang di kafetaria.

"_Kenapa terjadi lagi… bisakah kalian diam… _" ujarku dalam hati memendam amarah. Aku terus mengaduk spaghettiku perlahan sambil memakannya, perlahan. Namun, tiba-tiba argumen antara mereka berhenti. Ternyata pria yang mereka bicarakan secara tibatiba muncul di hadapan mereka. "Nona Megumi, bisakah aku minta tolong bantuanmu sebentar, jika kau berkenan?" ujar Suzuya sambil membawa kotak makan dan gelas minum. Aku sangat bingung dengan situasi saat itu. tapi, Suzuya hanya terus tersenyum. Aku sampai sempat mengumpat dalam hati karnanya. Teman-temanku sempat hendak menggantikan posisiku tapi sepertinya, Suzuya benar-benar _membutuhkanku_. Aku pun akhirnya meninggalkan meja dan membawa makan siangku, karna ia menyuruhku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya saat kami mulai memasuki ruangan kami.

"Scannernya tiba-tiba tak mau bekerja. Aku tak tahu kenapa…" ujarnya sambil menunjuk scanner di sudut ruangan. Aku meletakkan makan siangku di meja dan mulai memeriksa scanner.

"Kau mengenalku sebelumnya, kan?" ujar Suzuya tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut. Mungkin, ia memang tak menyadari keberadaanku. "Entahlah…" ujarku. "Aku seperti pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat… apakah, SMA?"

Aku terkejut. Tapi aku berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa ia tak mengenaliku waktu itu. Ia hanya berlalu di depanku seperti angin, yang menyejukkan dan menyakitkan. "Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya, Nona Megumi?"

"Kau bisa mencari jawaban itu sendiri, Tuan Tohzuki."

Aku menepukkan kedua tanganku, membersihkannya dari debu. "Sudah selesai. Anda bisa menggunakannya lagi, Tuan Tohzuki. Jika boleh, saya ingin memakan makan siang saya…." Ujarku sambil membuka pintu ruangan. "Bolehkah aku ikut?". Aku menghentikan langkahku, berpikir sesaat. "Kau yakin?" ujarku sambil membalikkan badanku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku ingin mengenal rekan kerjaku lebih dekat."

Lebih dekat? Benarkah… lebih dekat, aku juga ingin lebih dekat denganmu, lebih mengenal dirimu dan perasaanmu.

Kami pun mulai melangkah menuju kafetaria. Beberapa orang sudah meninggalkan kafetaria sehingga suasananya cukup sepi. Dan bos kami memberi kami sedikit kelonggaran dalam jam kerja kami. Suzuya mulai mengambil kursi dan duduk di kursi tersebut. Kemudian ia membuka kotak makannya yang berisi pasta. "_Itadakimasu_" ujarnya. Aku pun juga mulai memakan makananku. Suasana terasa mencekam saat itu karena tak ada dari kami yang mau bicara. Aku ingin bicara tapi, aku takut hal itu malah membuatnya menghindariku. Dan akhirnya, Suzuya mau membuka topik pembicaraan untuk kami perbincangkan.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama anda bekerja disini?"

"Kurang lebih tiga tahun…"

"Wah lama sekali…"

"Aku menyukai tempat ini, pekerjaan ini, dan bosnya juga ramah… aku menyukainya…"

Setelah perbincangan itu, suasana kembali hening. Aku mengaduk spaghetti dan kemudian berkata, "Maaf aku tak banyak bicara. Aku tak biasa bicara dengan orang baru. Aku… tak pandai memulai topik baru." Suzuya tersenyum (selalu). "Tidak apa-apa. Lambat laun kita juga akan terbiasa berbincang-bincang."

Aku sudah selesai memakan makan siangku, sehingga aku mulai menutup kotak makanku dan meminum habis minumanku. Sementara Suzuya tinggal beberapa suap sendok lagi, aku pun memutuskan untuk menunggunya selesai. Ia heran melihatku yang duduk menunggu disana. Ia menyuruhku untuk kembali ke ruangan terlebih dahulu tapi, aku menolak. "Anggap saja aku menyambut kedatangan partner baruku." Suzuya tertawa kecil, dan mulai memakan habis lauknya. Setelah kami selesai memakan makan siang, kami segera kembali ke ruangan, dan mulai kembali bekerja.

* * *

Suzuya membuka pintu kamarnya dan melepaskan dasi yang mengikat lehernya seharian ini. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas kasur dan mulai merebahkan diri di kasur. Sejenak, Suzuya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ia meneyebutkan sebuah kata yang tak terdengar oleh apapun, termasuk angin. Kemudian ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu dan mulai membuka lemari bukunya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku besar dan tebal; buku tahunan sekolahnya. Ia membuka lembar per lembar, mencari seseorang yang ia ingat saat ini. Dan kemudian tangannya berhenti membalik lembaran kertas itu, dan menunjuk pada sebuah foto. Di sebelah foto itu ada data diri singkat sang pemilik foto. Nama pemilik foto itu adalah …. Megumi Riima. Ia tersenyum puas, "Aku menemukannya…"


End file.
